peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 November 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-11-24 ; Comments *Two 90 minute recordings of a two hour show are available. Recording 1 is missing the first two tracks and around 25 minutes from the end of the show. Recording 2 includes the start of the show but ends before the second Orb track. Both recordings are of very good quality. 100 mins 32s in total *JP Introduction: "Well if that makes you hunger for Radcliffe and Lard, I’m afraid you’re doomed to disappointment for the next couple of hours. John Peel with you." *John likes the playlist description of Broadcast as "an eclectic selection." There are also mentions of vegetable samosas and the Saints, whom John rates as highly as the Sex Pistols and the Ramones. Sessions *Broadcast, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1996-09-15. No known commercial release. 'The World Backwards' is missing from both recordings. Tracklisting *'File 2' cuts in near end of the first track of the show, below *Man... Or Astroman?: ‘High Wire (7"-UFO’s And The Men Who Fly Them! )’ (Drug Racer) *Space Monkeys: ‘Blowing Down The Stylus (12" )’ (Factory Too) *'File 1a' cuts in during next track 2:35 before end (and 8:58 - after start of File 2) *Orb: 'Toxygene (CDS)' (Island) # @ *Broadcast: 'The Note' (Peel Session) Peel notes the alternative title, 'Message From Home.' *Hood: 'The Hidden Ambience Of A Lost Art (CD-Silent '88)' (Slumberland) *Subhead: 'Initial Force (12"-Submerge 1 EP)' (Sativae) # @ *Dakota Suite: 'Wintersong (7" EP-Just Like Jesus)' (Amos Recordings) *''(Newsbeat)'' *Fags: 'Breakdown (7" EP-My Boyfriend Is A Janitor)' (Westside Audio Laboratories) *Blak Twang: 'Fearless (CD-Dettwork SouthEast)' (Anti Static Recordings) # *Spent: 'The Quarter Conspiracy (CD-A Seat Beneath The Chairs)' (Merge) *Joey Beltram: 'Flashcube (split 10" with Adonis)' (Trax UK) Deliberately played at the wrong speed.# @ :(JP: 'There is, I suspect, in this studio (I'm on my own at the moment, nobody else in the building as far as I know, except the security bloke), I think that you can control the temperatures in here by thought, because I was just thinking to myself, "It's a bit hot in here," and the temperature starts to go down. I may be wrong, but I think I'm on to something.') *Broadcast: 'Forget Everytime' (Peel Session) *''(Radio 1 Top 100 Hits trailer, featuring a brief snatch of a Peel favourite)'' *Pram: 'Silver Nitrate (CDS-Music For Your Movies)' (Duophonic) @ *'File 1a' ends and 1b begins during above track (3:21 and 55s) 15s *Lord High Fixers: 'Is Paranoia A Form Of Awareness (Compilation CD-Scooch Pooch Records Plays: Their Original Sins)' (Scooch Pooch) *Glen Brown & King Tubby: 'Wicked Can't Run This Dub (2xLP-Termination Dub)' (Blood & Fire) # @ *''(reminder of the upcoming Festive Fifty)'' *Broken Dog: 'Throw Everything Away (LP-Broken Dog)' (Big Cat UK) *''(Mark & Lard trailer)'' *Tipsy: 'Nude On The Moon (12")' (Asphodel) # *Machine Gun TV: 'Drop (CD-Touch)' (Japan Overseas) *Broadcast: 'Untitled' (Peel Session) *Jazz Gillum: 'Sarah Jane (Compilation CD-Devil In the Woodpile: Essential Recordings Of Blues Harmonica)' (Indigo) @ *Magistrate: 'Don't Mess (12")' (Eastside) # @ *''(Newsbeat)'' *Hopper: 'Placebo (CD-English And French)' (Factory Too) *'File 2' ends during above track *Orb: 'Bedouin (CDS-Orblivion (Album Sampler))' (Island) # @ *'File' 1b ends after above track finishes *unknown (Peel describes as very odd) @ *Madely: Relief (12" - Stress / Relief) Bosca Beats BOB005 # @ *Earthquake: Jah Fire (v/a album - Dubhead Volume Three) Shiver IVE LP 005 # @ *end of show Tracks marked # available on File 3 Tracks marked @ available on File 4 File ;Name *(1) John Peel 19961124a&b Broadcast 128k *(2) Peel Show 1996-11-24 (incomplete) *3) dat_119.mp3 *4) 1996-12-xx Peel Show LE317 ;Length *(1) 00:47:04, 00:46:55 *(2) 01:33:33 (First 7 and last 3 seconds blank) *3) 04:00:00 (01:58:21 to 02:42:50) *4) 1:32:04 (35:17-1:22:29) (from 1:12:34 additional to files 1,2) ;Other *1) Re-up by SIG. Many thanks to the original taper. *2) Many thanks to Isector. *3) Many thanks to Max-Dat *4) Created from LE317 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1996 Lee Tape 317 ;Available *(1) File a, File b *(2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Unknown